blockland_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Hi, my name is Micheal Delgrasso, I like the game Blockland, its not known that mainstream but its fun, it's overshadowed by Minecraft and Roblox if you consider that game better than this, but enough about other games lets talk about why we're all here. It was one morning, I woke up with a cold, and was excused from school, doing what other kids would do I went on my computer and watch some of my favorite entertainment, I got bored and was reminded of, Blockland, you see I couldn't play it as I got a hand me down computer from my grandfather, which was a Windows XP, so naturally I didnt play blockland on it alot, infact, on my moms Vista it was laggy as shit but it was only for the computer games, like on my PS3 It could play ghosts multiplayer matches fast. with the slow internet, so I decided to play on the single player mode on this computer, noticing the fact my mom might get mad at me for using her computer without permission, but even if I did ask she would probably say no. So I started it up, preparing myself for the worst, everthing was normal on the main menu, I changed ever single graphic point to low, and started a single player game, what I hoped to do was let my creativitly flow, but something odd occured... not like demons popping out, but, it was slow, which was strange as the browsers could load anything fast, even my PS3 could load things fast, but since it was a Windows XP , I sorta took it in. The game started, with the game looking like Action 52 took a graphic crap. I wanted to see if the game worked right so I did three things, the first thing was to build a structer, load a save, and save a load. This was to make sure everthing worked properly, as this computer was infact very old, most of the things worked right, but there was a few problems, firstly the bricks, when you spawned them delayed, what I mean by this is that if you spawned one, it would wait one or two seconds before appearing, but oddly it would still count as a enity there, like if you get a delay spawn, you cant put anything in it to glitch it out. I questioned this but I figured "its the computers fault." After a week of playing blockland the error still accured but in longer sessions, like instead of the previous one to two second delay, it went up to a full 5 seconds which unless you saw it for yourself, it wouldn't sound long, but after 3 days, or day 11. Things turned for the worse. Glitches and bugs occured everwhere, it was like Action 52 the sequeal! Bricks would flat out won't load, saves would glitch out, and a black line went up and down the screen,like a VHS tape but without the picture thing, and it would crash evertime I would walk into a building loaded. So I tried reinstalling it, and it worked for the most part, expect the day and night cycle thingy would always be on night time counterpart, even if it wasn't enabled! I got pretty mad, so I decided to play it as it is. A few days past and everthing was normal until now. I would notice this brick that would appear out of the corner of my eye, but as I would look closer to it, it would disapear, it would be like the Brick Glitch but in reverse, bricks would appear and disappear, expect I didn't place them, but who did... I decided it was a good idea to take a break of the glitchy horror and decided to chill back, I was watching Linkeras HOPR videos, and I started on Mystic Force, but I was interupted at the part where he says "Then they pledge their allegiences to spider-man" by my friend who told me like a crazed pyschopath who said on steam " get on blockland" I just told him "no I cant join your TDM so leave me alone", but he replied a lengthy comment but in the gist of it, he told me a blockland addon that can fix the problems he's been hearing about that I have. I asked how does that work, he just told me "I'm not a scripter." He sent me a link and thus I clicked on it, and I downloaded the addon, keep in mind, I didnt get any addons, so this took me a while to install, afterwards, I enabled it, and started a game, and to my suprise everthing was fixed, no more delayed bricks or ghostly bricks, everthing was normal, for five minutes, but the problems came back I told him "wtf dude it worked for a few minutes" he replied "Its just adjusting its self, have pateinces." But if I had any, like Castro did, it would've ran out, as the issues weren't fixed. I decided to take it off, as I might look like a virus looking like it did something good but then it goes down hill. After deleting it, I returned to game, with the server name, also before I contiune you can in theory put game names on single player modes, but it would be faded out as soon as you select Single Player, with that out of the way the server name said "really?" What did this mean? I though about it and decided it meant "really? why did you take that off?" I ingored knowing that maybe this dude put advanded coding and the fixing issues may have been a termiral side effect from inserting easter eggs. After loadin the game I got text on the center of my screen saying, "all i did was help..." I basically took it as something stupid that someones 5 year old cousin put in a addon to scare people and give their older relative a bad name, everthing played normally expect after a few minutes or so, everthing went bizzare, the old glitches started happening like the VHS tape thing, bricks appearing, and all of this the ambiant music, I think thats what its called, started playing, its basically default eerie music, I was really creepyed out and the screen cut to black with white text appearing saying "Why?" then the game crashed. After that I yelled at my friend on steam claiming he gave me a virus, he said "im sorry im sorry" and eventually, I got my cool, and forgave him as he wasn't any scripter, and trust me when I said, he DOESN'T know how to script. I tried my game again and lost all my saves, which I was pretty mad at, as I made some of my best maps their. So this is the epiloge, I wrote all of the above in a joural and made the gist story out of it, I moved out of New Jersey and got my old better computer back and, loved playing blockland again, I still question the events of the previous told tales, I still tell this story to my friends that haven't heard on on occasions like halloween. The friend that gave me the link, we still are friends, and we meet in real life. The link was taken down, as the downloading server shutted down, dued to not being able to substain itself anymore. The file is still on the old computer and I have yet to see what was inside of it that made all of the events, most of the glitches haven't happened to any XP user that I saw, like the VHS tape visual, I honestly don't know why this happened, I talked with several people on why that happened, but they call it bullshit and tell me to go fuck myself, jeez. I still think back to the time this all happened, I was creeped out. But, glitches are glitches... MDgRocket-Bot (talk) 17:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC)